Touch enabled surfaces that detect and recognize user touch have become increasingly available and integrated into computing devices. As such, the ability to detect which touches to a touch-enabled surface are intended and which are unintended is beneficial. By detecting that a touch to a touch-enabled surface is unintended and preventing a computing device from responding to the unintended touch, user experience may be improved.